ANNIVERSARY
|episode start = Episode 26 |episode end = Episode 38 |length = 1:30 (TV Version); 4:08 (Full Version) |release = November 6, 2013 |prev = Matataku Hoshi no Shita de |next = Hikari}} ANNIVERSARY is the third opening song of the anime, which is sung by the band . Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 僕らは　迷ってた　真っ暗 狭い部屋 僕らは　あがいてた　光　差すほう 嫌というほどに　繰り返して それでも　まだまだ　与えるのか　試練の日々よ 諦めない強さなら　それなりに平等だけど 振り絞ったよ　今にもダメになりそう そんなとき　ふと見上げた　先駆者たちの言葉には 頼らない　歌うよ 明日が見えないのなら　その方角は間違いさ 一呼吸おいて　ゼロからの近道もある 簡単じゃないことでも　複雑に絡まる前に どうか一度　見せにおいで |-| Rōmaji= Bokura wa mayotteta makkura semai heya Bokura wa akaiteta hikari sasuhō Iya to iu hodo ni kurikaeshite Soredemo mada mada ataeruno ka shiren no hibi yo Akiramenai tsuyosa nara sore nari ni byōdō dakedo Furishibotta yo ima ni mo dame ni narisō Sonna toki futo miageta senkushatachi no kotoba ni wa Tayoranai utau yo Ashita ga mienai no nara sono hōgaku wa machigai sa Hitokokyū oite zero kara no chikamichi mo aru Kantai ja nai koto demo fukuzatsu ni karamaru mae ni Dōka ichido mise ni oide |-| English= We have lost our way in a small, dark room We have been struggling to find the light Bitterly, we tried again and again Even so, will the daily trials still be given? Even if everyone has the same persistent strength, I still mustered it, even now I still think I can’t That time I suddenly looked up, and on the words of the pioneers, I won’t heed, I sing That way is wrong if you can’t see the tomorrow anymore Take a breather, there’s also a shortcut from square one It won’t be that easy, but before you get mixed up will all that, Somehow, show me how to get to youEnglish translation by Kirou. Full Version Kanji= 僕らは 迷ってた 真っ暗 狭い部屋 僕らは あがいてた 光 差すほう 不安や しがらみは 大きく膨らんで 襲いかかる 逃げ場はない 差し伸べる手も 嫌というほどに 繰り返して それでも まだまだ 与えるのか 試練の日々よ 諦めない強さなら それなりに平等だけど 振り絞ったよ 今にもダメになりそう そんなとき ふと見上げた 先駆者たちの言葉には 同じ香り 感じたんだ 僕らは 夢を見た さまざま 思い思い 僕らは 賭けてみた お互いに 全て 勝率や現実 ときには振り払って 泣けばいい 悔めばいい 途中経過さ 夢中で 息荒く 走り続け 気づけば 無数の仲間たちに 支えられながら 明日が見えないのなら その方角は間違いさ 一呼吸おいて ゼロからの近道もある 簡単じゃないことでも 複雑に絡まる前に どうか一度 見せにおいで 出会ったんだ 魅かれたんだ それが奇跡 君にありがとう きっと 諦めない強さなら それなりに平等だけど 振り絞ったよ 今にもダメになりそう そんなとき ふと見上げた 先駆者たちの言葉には 頼らない 歌うよ 明日が見えないのなら その方角は間違いさ 一呼吸おいて ゼロからの近道もある 簡単じゃないことでも 複雑に絡まる前に どうか一度 見せにおいで |-| Rōmaji= Bokura wa mayotteta makkura semai heya Bokura wa akaiteta hikari sasuhō Fuan ya shigarami wa ōkiku fukurande Osoikakaru nigeba wa nai sashinoberu te mo Iya to iu hodo ni kurikaeshite Soredemo mada mada ataeruno ka shiren no hibi yo Akiramenai tsuyosa nara sore nari ni byōdō dakedo Furishibotta yo ima ni mo dame ni narisō Sonna toki futo miageta senkushatachi no kotoba ni wa Onaji kaori kanjita nda Bokura wa yume wo mita samazama omoi omoi Bokura wa kakete mita otagai ni subete Shouritsu ya genjitsu toki ni wa furiharatte Nakeba ii fuyameba ii tochū keika sa Muchuude iki araku hashiri tsudzuke Kidzukeba musuu no nakamatachi ni sasaerare nagara Ashita ga mienai no nara sono hougaku wa machigai sa Hitokokyū oite zero kara no chikamichi mo aru Kantan janai koto demo fukuzatsu ni karamaru mae ni Dōka ichido mise ni oide Deatta nda kikareta nda Sore ga kiseki kimi ni arigatou Kitto akiramenai tsuyosanara sore nari ni byoudou dakedo Furishibotta yo ima nimo dame ni nari sou Sonna toki futo miageta senku shatachi no kotoba ni wa Tayoranai utau yo Ashita ga mienai no nara sono hōgaku wa machigai sa Hitokokyū oite zero kara no chikamichi mo aru Kantan janai koto demo fukuzatsu ni karamaru mae ni Dōka ichido mise ni oide |-| English= We have lost our way in a small, dark room We have been struggling to find the light Uneasiness and shackles bother us so much It rushes on to us, not leaving an opening, even with a held-out hand Bitterly, we tried again and again Even so, will the daily trials still be given? Even if everyone has the same persistent strength, I still mustered it, even now I still think I can’t That time I suddenly looked up, and on the words of the pioneers, It had the same sweet smell We dreamed of various dreams We placed our all-in bets on each other Sometimes we shake off our chances of winning and reality, It’s okay to cry, it’s okay to lament, along the way Running on with a coarse breath, When you notice it, countless friends are there to support you That way is wrong if you can’t see the tomorrow anymore Take a breather, there’s also a shortcut from square one It won’t be that easy, but before you get mixed up will all that, Somehow, show me how to get to you The fact that we met The fact that we are drawn to each other Is a miracle I give my thanks to you Surely, even if everyone has the same persistent strength, I still mustered it, even now I still think I can’t That time I suddenly looked up, and on the words of the pioneers, I won’t heed, I sing That way is wrong if you can’t see the tomorrow anymore Take a breather, there’s also a shortcut from square one It won’t be that easy, but before you get mixed up will all that, Somehow, show me how to get to you Video Full Version= |-| TV Version= References Navigation Category:Opening Themes Category:Music